Moving On
by TeenWriterJesse13
Summary: Series based off of the Good Charlotte song. I'm new... please review!


Moving On Series TeenWriterJesse13  
  
Summary: The Marauders were torn apart by deceit, if they weren't deceived, then James, Lily, and Sirius would be alive. I'm changing stuff around a little. Bare with me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own notta... all belongs to J.K.Rowling, or Good Charlotte.  
  
A/N: Please Review, This is my first fic...  
  
~!*!~~!*!~~!*!~~!*!~~!*!~~!*!~~!*!~~!*!~~!*!~~!*!~~!*!~~!*!~~!*!~~!*!~~!*!~~ !*!~  
Life  
A fifteen-year-old boy with jet-black hair, and emerald green eyes was running through the forest, looking for something... for a man. The boy was in the heart of the forest and he heard it, a high-pitched laugh. The boy spun around, his wand already out, ready for battle. But, he didn't have time. In a flash of neon green light the boy crumpled.  
Harry Potter awoke with a start, some one was leaning over him. A man with light brown hair and flecks of gray in it, amber eyes full of concern.  
  
"Harry are you okay? I thought someone was trying to kidnap you over here with all the thrashing you were doing." "Yes, thanks Uncle Moony, I'm okay. Just a nightmare." He was drenched in cold sweat. The Dark lord was rising to power and Harry's family was targeted. That's why his 'Uncle' Moony came to live with them. His 'Uncle' Moony wasn't really his uncle. Just his dad's closest friend from school, or at least of his closest. His Uncle Padfoot, and Uncle Wormtail, as he grew up calling them were the other two. Uncle Moony was Remus Lupin, His Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts. Padfoot or Sirius Black was an Auror with his dad and Wormtail, or Peter Pettigrew. "What was going on in your dream?" Moony said. "Maybe I could possibly help interpret it." it was plain as day Moony was very concerned for his 'nephew'. "I was running through a forest after Voldemort, and I heard him laugh so I turned around to face him and I died..." he ended with a frown. Moony frowned too. He knew Harry wanted to be active in the order, and the pushed him off his nerve a little. "I don't know what it means, but promise me you won't go looking for Voldemort no matter what. Please Harry?" he asked concern and worry in every syllable. "Uncle Moony, I've promised everyone. I thought you'd at least be on my side a little bit." Harry said. He had tried for years to talk his parents into letting him help in the fight against Voldemort, but no prevail. "I promise though." "Thank You Harry. Now, drink this and go back to bed." Moony got him some water and left. "Sheesh... They act like they're not going to need help... No fair." Harry said before he laid down to go back to sleep. Little did Harry know his Uncle was still outside his room listening. 'you'll have your chance buddy, trust me... you'll be able to help when your ready. Or whenever Albus thinks you are.' Moony thought. "Moony, what are you doing up?" his friend James Potter asked from the doorway of his room. "Harry just had a nightmare and I heard him thrashing about. I went to go investigate." Moony said. James made a face at the mention of Harry having a nightmare. "What kind of nightmare? It wasn't the one where he goes after Voldemort was it?" James asked, the look in his eyes gave away he was worried bout his 15 year old son. "As a matter of fact, it was the very same one." Remus said. "Don't worry, I talked to him and he went back to bed. And he said he wouldn't go after Voldemort." "I'm still worried. He doesn't understand." James said. Moony was trying not to laugh still at his friends wardrobe. James or Prongs, was standing in his 'hot stuff' boxers and a wife beater. Moony at least had the decency to put on a bathrobe before leaving his room. "He will Prongs, soon enough, he will. Go back to bed" Moony said and with that, he headed off to his room. In London, at Hogwarts, the headmaster was having the same nightmare about Harry. Just as Harry had done, he awoke when the boy crumpled. But he however did not wake up to a face hovering above him, no instead he woke up to someone in the next room screaming, as though they were being attacked. Albus Dumbledore went to go investigate only to find Sybill Trelawney going into a trance. Just as he was about to walk out he heard Sybill say something. Not very loud, but enough that Albus caught what she said. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.... And the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows  
not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord  
will be born as the seventh month dies. 'I think I need to tell James and Lily that Harry is the Dark Lords equal...' with that final thought, Albus rushed off back to his chamber to write James and Lily. Late morning Lily picked the post off of the table. After James and Remus went back to bed, James told her Harry had that nightmare again. "JAMES! POST IS HERE!" Lily hollered up the stair for her husband. 'Oh, what's Dumbledore have to say.' James raced down stairs, Harry and Remus not far behind. Remus accidentally missed a step so when he fell he took James down with him. Harry managed to avoid the collision and fell down laughing when his Uncle Moony landed square on James' back. To top this off Peter apperated on top of the mess. Sirius apperated to the left, and opposite of Harry. "What in the world is all the racket?" Lily said as she walked into the hallway to find her husband and to of his three friends fighting to stand up while Harry and Sirius stood laughing hysterically. Lily just had to laugh at the three. "I guess I found my source." "Sirius, mind helping a little bit?" came James' voice. He obviously was pinned on the bottom. "But this just made my day? Why would I ruin it?" Sirius choked out, now they were just getting ridiculous. Lily stepped up to help with Harry and managed to get the three apart. "James, we have big problems... honestly." Lily said. He seen the worry and concern in his wifes' eyes so he followed her to the kitchen. "Harry why don't you invite Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George over here?" James said over his shoulder. "WHY DO I GET LEFT OUT?! IM PART OF THIS FAMILY TO!" Harry shouted through the closed kitchen door. Little did he know that on the opposite side, his parents were discussing what was going to happen. "James, he can't be the Dark Lords equal. He can't James, he's my baby boy." Lily said tearfully. "Lils, he's growing up, and in a couple of years he'll be 17. we got to let him take his role in the order I think." "but he's only 15, he's not ready" "he is in his own way. Give him a chance Lily." Lily looked her husband through tearful eyes. They hated letting his son grow up, but they knew they'd have to sooner or later. "Fine, but James, he is still our little boy." "Harry always has been and will always be our little boy." 


End file.
